Role Reversal
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: “You quit already? But we haven’t gotten to the part where you put out!” House/Cameron, veering off of Ep. 513, Big Baby. One-shot.


Role Reversal

-

A/N: Inspired by one of the moments posted in the livejournal community hc_dailydose!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: "You quit already? But we haven't gotten to the part where you put out!" House/Cameron, veering off of Ep. 513, Big Baby.

---

_"Good. Fun. You get to exercise your newfound power; I squirm under your thumb, resent the student becoming the teacher. Then push comes to shove and we all get to realize what our real roles should be," House said, pausing afterwards._

"_And then you put out," House added, taking a bite of his bagel._

_"That's why I took the job," Cameron replied, handing him the file and walking off._

---

Cameron turned around when she heard the shout from behind her.

"Back in the scrubs, I see."

She saw House standing about ten feet away, staring. She walked up to him with her arms crossed. House continued, "Did I scare you off already? We didn't even get to the part where you put out."

Cameron gave him one of her signature looks. "Please. If I had shown the slightest interest in actually putting out, you would have run the other direction." She paused. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean _limped_ the other direction," she added with a smirk, turning back to attend to a patient. "Everyone knows you only want who you can't have. That way, there's no danger."

House followed her. "I could have you anytime I want," he boasted.

Cameron turned on her heel. "Could you?" she challenged.

House invaded her personal space as he often did to get a reaction. "Anytime I want," he reiterated in a low, seductive voice.

There was a moment's pause when both were silent, staring at the other, neither backing down. The emergency room bustled all around them, paying them no mind.

"Fine," Cameron said in a defiant whisper, and she turned to her patient, ignoring House again. House limped off in the other direction, thrown off balance by Cameron once again. He was constantly misjudging her, expecting one thing when she gave him another. What did she mean by that anyways?

-

House didn't see Cameron for the rest of the day, but he found his thoughts constantly returning to their exchange that morning.

At the end of the day House found himself alone in his office, trying to make the usual decision: stay and enjoy solitude in his office, or go and enjoy solitude at home?

While he was making this decision, Cameron silently entered and seated herself in front of him. House eyed her warily.

"Well?" she asked quietly.

"Well what?" House responded irritably.

"This is the part where I put out," Cameron said with a soft challenge in her voice.

House stared at her inexplicably. If he ran away now, she would win. But if he stayed… well, that would change everything. House stood.

"Is this the you limping away part?" Cameron dared to ask. If only he knew how her heart was beating.

"No," House retorted. "This is me taking you to my car."

House reached out a hand. Cameron took it.

Well, here goes, she thought.

-

The ride was deafeningly silent.

House wondered if she was still with Chase, then decided that it didn't matter. If she wanted to go back to that floppy-haired Aussie after the best sex of her life… well, that was her problem.

Cameron wondered why she would put herself through this again. All her work to strengthen herself, to build the wall between her and House, was wasted now. She had destroyed the wall in one fell swoop. And she was falling headfirst down the rabbit hole.

-

Cameron stared around the living room. She had been inside before, of course, but not in this context. She came to her senses at the slamming of the door, seeing House leaning on it, his eyes on her.

"Now what?" she whispered.

House's sarcasm came through immediately. "Well first we take off our clothes, then the man puts his wee-wee in the woman's—"

"House," she breathed, her hand on his arm. "Stop." A beat later, her lips were launched upon his, and just like that moment years ago, he kissed back. It was everything she had remembered it to be.

Their lips and tongues worked feverishly together. House's cane hit the ground with a thump that neither heard. His hands tangled in her hair. Hers worked the buttons of his shirt. Eventually House mumbled a word between the kisses: "Bedroom."

The pair made their way slowly as they peeled layers of clothing off each other, stopping once to kiss again in the hallway before making it into the bedroom. Once inside, House pushed Cameron down on the bed and proceeded to remove the remainder of her clothing, tossing the bra and panties to the side.

When he looked back at her, his breath caught in his throat. Her body glowed in the dim light of the bedside lamp, her hair a halo of gold encircling her head. She looked like an angel. House told himself to snap out of it, that it was just Cameron. But it wasn't 'just Cameron'. This was Allison Cameron, goddess.

She opened her eyes and smiled deviously at him, breaking the spell. She sat up to unbutton his jeans. House took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. He had been with many women in the past decade, all of whom had seen the scar. Despite this, he still felt a moment of apprehension when he was stripped of his jeans, his protection from sight.

His eyes shot open at a warm breath near the apex of his things. Soon womanly lips found their way to his penis. Cameron had removed the boxers with the jeans. Her hands ran down the sides of his hips as her tongue and lips worked tirelessly at House's erection.

"Cameron," House gasped, and she looked up. Understanding immediately, she pushed him down onto the bed and grabbed him the vicodin off the nightstand. As soon as it was out of her hand, she continued her activities, culminating in House's cry of her name, to Cameron's satisfaction. After he finished, House lay with his eyes closed, until he felt Cameron's hands trailing down his body again, this time softly leading to his scar.

"May I?" she asked, her eyes holding a hint of sadness. House hesitated a moment, then nodded his consent.

Cameron ran careful, gentle fingers up and down the scar, placing a couple soft kisses on it.

House couldn't understand what she was doing or why. This was something he had never come across before. He needed time to analyze it. Later.

"My turn," he said, propping himself up on an elbow and using the other hand to coax Cameron into a lying position.

Cameron gasped as House's tongue flicked her clitoris. Unlike a younger, less experienced man, House needed no direction. He was a man with answers, and this was no different.

Cameron drew a pillow to her, hugging it tightly to her chest as House worked his magic on her. It took everything she had to refrain from crying out. She could no longer hold it in when he dipped a few fingers inside her, gently stroking the contracting walls inside.

His tongue and fingers gained speed, culminating in Cameron's screaming conclusion, her words muffled by the pillow.

The pair took a momentary rest. Cameron lay panting, attempting to return her heart rate to normal. House admired his work. He took pride in being able to bring a woman to orgasm, especially more than once in a night, as he planned to this time.

Cameron clearly had the same idea. She soon reached a hand down to grasp House's penis, caressing it to hardness a second time.

Determined not to be outdone, House reached out a hand, stroking roughly Cameron's clitoris, eliciting a moan.

"Hurry," Cameron gasped.

House grinned slightly. "Hurry? But we have all night!"

Cameron moved her hand faster, causing House to gasp suddenly.

Then she stopped completely, withdrawing her hand. "In more of a hurry now?" she taunted.

House didn't deign that with a response. He pulled Cameron on top of himself with two strong arms.

She complied, sliding gently onto his penis with House's arms supporting her. She began to move up and down the shaft, slowly at first, then gaining in momentum.

"Oh, God," Cameron gasped.

"Most people call me House," he squeezed out between gasps and moans.

Cameron didn't respond, only moved faster. House's hands gripped her hips, guiding her and maintaining strength to keep her above him. The pair glistened with sweat from exertion as they moved closer to their destination.

"I'm close," Cameron gasped. "You?"

"Close," House grunted.

Cameron gave a few final thrusts, leading House to orgasm, and her with him, calling each others names unhindered.

As they came down from their high, Cameron rolled off and shut her eyes, reveling in the release of five years of sexual tension.

-

Eventually House felt the bed's movements as Cameron got up and ready to head out. As she neared the door, House called out, "Going back to Chase's bed? A little whorish, don't you think?"

Cameron stopped in her tracks, still facing the door. "I'm not going back to his bed. We broke up."

As she began to finally move to leave again, House spoke up a second time. "Why?"

Cameron turned, taking the couple steps back towards the bed and sat herself on the edge of it. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"When I quit," she began, looking down at her hands, "I told Cuddy that I would always say yes to you." She paused.

She looked up to meet House's gaze, her voice now in a near whisper. "I didn't just mean at work."

House's impassible façade was broken by only the quirk of an eyebrow.

Cameron stood to leave again, pausing at the door. "You don't want this now. You may not ever want it. But my door will always be open for you," she said. "Goodbye, House."

House was left to ponder her words.

-

Time passed. Cameron appeared to move on with her life. She bought a house. Planted a garden. Raised a puppy.

She bought a piano and began to take lessons.

But when House made up his mind, her door was open.

---


End file.
